Over and Over
by Tori427
Summary: Sometimes you cant help to fall for someone over and over again...


**AN: **_**okay well I was just listening to this song a few miuntes ago and was like I have to turn it into a story! I hope everyone enjoys it cause I worked hard on it!**_

**_I don't own Naurto or the song Over and Over by Three days grace_**

_Over and Over_

_**I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**_

I was walking down the hall with my hands in my pockets and a badass smirk on my face. Girls were looking at me as if I was some god or some shit…like I cared, I sighed. It had to come down to this…I had to fall for the one girl that loves that idiot Naruto. I was actually on my way to meet Hinata under our favorite tree…why…I have no idea. I guess I just wanted to be near her…Even if it does kill me inside…

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
**_

I saw her sitting down and looking up at the sky, it was a clear day so why not meet under the tree. I was just looking at her, her beautiful black hair was flowing as the wind softly blew…I can't do this…I shouldn't be falling for her…She's in love with my best friend…I'm suppose to be alone. I just stood a few feet away thinking with my fists clutched. It's not fair that I actually start to love someone and I can't have her!

_**It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
**_

I see her in all my classes she's always smiling at me…does she know what that smile does? Could she know the power she has over me? I don't think so...I sighed again and walked over to her.

"Hey Hinata." I said, standing over her like a shadow.

She opened her whitish gray eyes softly and stared for a moment then broke into a smile. "oh…Hi Sasuke." She said blushing a bit.

I love her…I want her so much just to be mine just so I could keep that smile forever.

Why did I have to fall for her…I tired everything not to…I even did the unthinkable and went out with Sakura for a week…yea just a week there wasn't any way I could stay with that annoying girl.

"so what did you wanna tell me?" I asked sitting down next to her.

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try**_

I was still looking in her eyes…how could I not…they were one of the reasons I loved her so much.

I waited; I would've waited forever if she told me too…just for her…and only her. She makes me feel like I'm more then what I am…she was the first person to see the real me.

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that Naruto asked me out on a date." She said softly and looked away. The blush on her cheeks got deeper,

"hn." I said indifferently,

Why am I not the one you want Hinata? I keep thinking about you and only you! You're the one that keeps me smiling, truly smiling…cant you see that? CANT YOU! I wanted to yell at her…tell her how I felt tell her that I needed her with everything in my being…But I wont spoil her happiness…I know I should just let her go…that I should just move on with my life…there are so many other girls out there but if I tried again it would kill me even more.

"I turned him down though." She said looking at me.

I was shocked…

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to**_

"I got over Naruto awhile ago Sasuke…" She said still looking at me with those beautiful eyes of hers

I felt my heart beat faster…could she actually have feelings for me as well? I stayed silent.

"I don't want to be with Naruto anymore…I want to be with you." She blushed as she said those words.

I knew there was a reason I fell for her and only her…I may not know what it is but I'm glad she decided to give me a chance.

I smiled at her…

She was the shocked one now…and I did one more thing that shocked her to the core and made her blush even more if that was possible.

I slowly lent in and give her a kiss, our first kiss under our favorite tree…and I thought to myself…I'll keep falling for this girl… she doesn't know it yet how much I love her but I will show her over and over again how much she truly means to me.

The End

**AN: **_**okay well that's the end of this little story…please review and tell me how I did…I know I'm gonna be doing a lot more song fic for these too but I just wanna see if I did alright. So please review!**_


End file.
